particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Land Movement
The United Land Movement (Greek: ενωμένοςσεκοωο ξηρά κίνημα, Enomenos Xira Kinima) is a political party in the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo. The United Land Movement supports Takis Metaxas for the office of tenno. The party is based on the political philosophy of Egilism as defined by Egil Argyros in his work 'Planning The Modern State'. }}|'Seats in the Sovet Gospod' | }| ImageSize = width:100 height:25 PlotArea = left:0 bottom:0 top:0 right:0 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:200 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = early Colors = id:gray value:rgb(0.85,0.85,0.85) id:darkgray value:rgb(0.27,0.27,0.27) id:midgray value:rgb(0.57,0.57,0.57) id:blue value:rgb(0.07, 0.44, 0.76) id:green value:rgb(0.38, 0.73, 0.27) id:orange value:rgb(1, 0.55, 0) id:red value:rgb(0.80,0, 0) BarData = bar:Wikipedias PlotData= bar:Wikipedias from:4 till:200 color:gray width:0.2in text: 11/600 bar:Wikipedias from:0 till:4 color:Yellow width:0.2in text: |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Colo }|u|}}r(s)' | Gold & White |- |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Website' | Party Page |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- |colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; font-size: 80%;" | } |} Structure and Composition Ideology The United Land Movement is a nationalist movement which seeks to create a centralized structured state in Sekowo. The United Land Movement holds that nothing exists outside the state. The United Land Movement seeks to solve the existing economic, political, and social problems of the nation by returning Sekowo to the path of traditional value. The United Land Movement promotes unity and strength in Sekowo. The United Land Movement promotes a nationalistic democracy, which heavily favors the mixed economy, social order, militarism and religious values. The United Land Movement is strongly opposed to communism and liberalism. Centralization & Government Responsibilities United Land Movement Initiatives The Religious State: Under the Conservative Union's plan, the state and the church work side by side to ensure social stability. TThe United Land Movement recognizes Orthodox Christianity as the official religion of the state, and the people. National Educations System: Under the United Land Movement's legislation would be introduced calling for sweeping reforms in Sekowo's education system. Creating a free national education system and bringing education completely under the umbrella of the state. In addition the United Land Movement calls for legislation creating national standards for education in Sekowo. The Military State: Militarization of Sekowo is one of the The United Land Movement's primary goals. the Movement supports voluntary military service in exchange for citizenship rights as well as Increased Funding to the military and revitalization of Sekowo's armed forces. National Health Care System: The movement Supports national standards for the health care industry, free national health care regulated by the state to insure quality. Nation Food, Drug, and Safety Standards: The United Land Movement supports a national system of food, drug and safety standards be enacted in order to create a uniform system that every citizen can easily understand. 'Elimination of Dangerous and Subversive Materials:'In order to insure family friendly content, the The United Land Movement advocates a national censor to prevent dangerous, immoral and subversive material from being distributed in Sekowo. Civil Rights Ecology Foreign Relations Market Justice Military Name & Symbols Leaders of the United Land Movement History Electoral History {| style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse" |- ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Year ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Total Votes ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | % |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | |- Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Government and politics of Sekowo Category:Political parties in Sekowo